


The best way to end a movie night

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's multiple reasons Richie Tozier never felt normal in the small ignorant town that is Derry. For one, starting with the obvious, is that he was a loser. Quite self explanatory, really. Nobody accepted him, but he was used to that. Two, he was a 6 foot tall 17 year old that still hasn't stopped growing, meaning he stood out like a big red sore thumb pretty much everywhere he went. Three, he actually liked going to school. He got to see his friends, get away from home, and tease the shit out of his teachers. And four, he was completely and utterly in love with a boy.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99
Collections: Anonymous





	The best way to end a movie night

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!! This is just a small little thing i wrote that i thought i might as well post. Hope you like it! :) <3

There's multiple reasons Richie Tozier never felt normal in the small ignorant town that is Derry. For one, starting with the obvious, is that he was a loser. Quite self explanatory, really. Nobody accepted him, but he was used to that. Two, he was a 6 foot tall 17 year old that still hasn't stopped growing, meaning he stood out like a big red sore thumb pretty much everywhere he went. Three, he actually liked going to school. He got to see his friends, get away from home, and tease the shit out of his teachers. And four, he was completely and utterly in love with a boy.

He didn't know when or where he fell for his best friend, but he knew he would gladly give him the whole world.

Eddie Kaspbrak. Fuck, he really was an enigma. Richie loved him unconditionally, though. He loved his big brown eyes and short temper. He adored his small figure and somehow endless supply of insults. Oh, and his ass. His ass was fucking amazing.

The losers were currently all spread around Bill's couch watching a Christmas movie. Home alone, to be exact. The fucking classic. The couch was pretty small for 7 teenagers, so they had to use the space they had wisely, meaning Eddie was on top of Richie and Bev was laying on her side across Bill and Ben's laps, with Mike and Stan in between them.

They were just watching Kevin put a spider on the criminal's face when Eddie started acting weird. He was shifting awkwardly, making tiny noises every few moments, and his breathing was a little off. Richie noticed all these little signs, of course. At first he just thought Eddie was disgusted by the spider and felt uncomfortable, so he started gently drawing soft shapes on his arm to relax him. It wasn't anything strange, they were normally really close and touchy feely, just bickered in the meantime.

What wasn't normal, though, is the way Eddie reacted. Usually he'd subconsciously lean into the touch, but now he tensed up. “Stop doing that. It's fucking annoying.” He whispered. Richie glanced at the side of his face and softly removed his hand from Eddie's arm, deciding to just go with it and not fight him on it.

The silence didn't last long, though. Because Eddie kept acting weird and Richie kept noticing it.

“Are you okay?” Richie whispered, loud enough for only Eddie to hear, since the movie was still going. Thankfully Bev also spoke up at that time and covered his voice completely when she pointed out the obvious adult playing the kid in the hook wire scene.

Eddie stayed silent and didn't answer for a while, so Richie thought he should just drop it. He was about to, he really was, but then Eddie stood up and walked off, mumbling something about needing to go to the bathroom. Nobody looked that phased, but Richie was worried. Of course he was.

He stood up and followed after Eddie, all the way up the stairs and down the hallway where Eddie was just about to close the bathroom door when Richie put his hand on it and walked in.

“ **Excuse me**.” Eddie raised his voice, turning to look up at him. “What's going on?” Richie asked and closed the door, just needing to know his best friend was alright. He wasn't acting normal and he knew it. Richie always knew when something wasn't quite right.

“I'm trying to use the fucking bathroom. That's what's going on." Eddie snapped, moving to open the door and rolling his eyes when Richie didn't let him. He huffed and backed up, crossing his arms. “What the hell do you want, Trashmouth.”

“I want to know what's wrong.” Richie answered simply, ignoring the harsh tone Eddie was using like he always did when Eddie got so defensive. “You're acting weird, Eds. W-" “Don't call me that.” Eddie cut in, but Richie continued like he didn't. “We both know you are. I know you are. I know you, Eds. And I want to know what's going on.” He finished, staring at him in the way he knew Eddie couldn't look at without breaking.

Eddie looked up at him with flared nostrils. He looked mad as he looked him in the eyes, but then his eyes travelled a little lower and Richie could practically feel his heart stop beating. He looked so determined. He just continued staring at Richie's lips as he licked his own, then got on his tip toes, pulled Richie down by the shirt and leaned in. And just like that, Richie's world exploded.

They were kissing. Like actually kissing, mouth to mouth. Richie made a quiet noise in the back of his throat and moved his hand up to cup Eddie's face. That beautiful face. He pulled him closer and opened his mouth a little, gladly letting Eddie's tongue slip inside it.

But then he pulled away. Richie let him, of course, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Eddie looked horrified. Like he didn't know what took over him. He was just staring into the oblivion now and Richie didn't know what to do. So he just left. He opened the door and slipped out, wiping his welled up eye as he hurried down the hallway.

“Rich." A voice appeared behind him, making him stop and turn around with a forced smile on his defined face. “Yeah?” He asked, his voice filled with more emotion than Richie wanted. Eddie had a soft smile on his face, but he also looked a little scared. Richie could see it.

“Sorry.” The small boy said simply, his voice quiet and soft, an intense contrast to the angry yelling he was doing when Richie first walked into the bathroom. He looked even smaller than he naturally was.

Richie made a face that suggested it wasn't a big deal and shook his head. “Oh, it's fine, Spaghetti. I know it's not easy staying away from these Trashmouth lips.” He chuckled, doing his best to act like he always acted.

Eddie smiled softly as he stared at him. And fuck, it made Richie feel so damn small. He felt like he was staring into his god damn soul. “Yeah...” The small boy mumbled, smiling at him like he knew something Richie didn't. He hated it. He fucking hated it. He felt like he was being silently laughed at. Even though he knew Eddie wasn't like that and Eddie was the one that leaned in, Richie kissed back. He kissed back and he didn't want to pull away.

“You're an idiot, you know that, right?” Eddie asked with a grin, like this was the funniest fucking thing he’s ever seen. Like Richie's now painfully obvious feelings were some hilarious show. Of all times Richie wanted Eddie to laugh at him, this was not one of them.

“Yeah, I know.” Richie answered quietly, rocking on his feet as he fiddled with his hands and waited until he was free to go.

“I meant I'm sorry for pulling away, not kissing you. Idiot.” Eddie snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. Richie's brow furrowed and he looked up, a confused but hopeful glint in his eye as he stayed silent. Eddie stared back at him expectantly, cocking a brow in question. “ _Meaning_ , I want you to fucking kiss me so I can try again.” He clarified, a smile on his face. Well, that was a little more understandable.

Richie stared at him. He could feel a smile making its way onto his face. He licked his lips and walked forward, leaning down and wrapping an arm around Eddie's waist before pulling him closer and catching his lips with his own. It was a little awkward, especially with Richie's braces a little in the way, but he thought it was perfect.

“Yeah, that’s much better.” Eddie mumbled with a smile, cupping the back of Richie's neck and leaning closer.


End file.
